


Gentle Femdom with Olivia

by Longanimals



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Breastfeeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, F/M, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Interracial Relationship, Kinktober 2020, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Nursing Handjob, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pedophilia, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Hau's an adorably innocent little boy with a bit of a mommy fetish, something that Olivia is more than happy to indulge him in. Fanbox supporters got to read this, as well as all other Kinktober stories, a week in advance.
Relationships: Hau/Lychee | Olivia
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Gentle Femdom with Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 10-Mommy Kink] Surprised there isn't more stuff with Olivia and Hau, or just Olivia in general. I still think Gen 6 had the best girls and Olivia is a big reason for that.

Olivia and Hau sit next to each other on the bed, both of them completely naked. Olivia has her legs hanging over the side of the bed with her hands resting atop her toned thighs while Hau sits with his legs folded, sheepishly looking away and holding his erection down with both hands. “C’mon, don’t be shy, sweetheart,” she says sweetly. “Just lay on mommy Olivia’s lap and she’ll make all that stress just melt away.”

After a moment’s hesitation, the young boy swallows and nods. He rests his head on top of the Kahuna’s muscular thighs. His eyes immediately fall on her generous bust, pupils widening to take in every detail of her supple breastflesh. Despite their impressive size, they’re still so perky, and Hau can’t help but notice a few drops of white milk leaking out of both nipples and contrasting sharply with her dark areola. Almost unconsciously, his hands slide off of his cock and start making their way up to her breasts, revealing his tan-skinned shaft in all of its throbbing, prepubescent glory.

“My, aren’t you honest?” Olivia whispers teasingly. She catches Hau flush with embarrassment and starts to look away, but she slips a hand underneath the back of his head and forces him to keep looking at her breasts with gentle encouragement. She peers down at him over her bust, smiling at him warmly as her fingers play with his curly, let-down hair.

“You’re such a cutie pie, you know that? I almost feel bad for snatching you up from all the girls your age, but I just love you so much I couldn’t help myself.”

“Miss Olivia…”

“Shhh, it’s okay.”

She brings his head up to her breast. Hau takes the hint and seals his lips around her nipple, grabbing her breast with both hands like a child. Olivia lets out a soft moan and looks down at him, keeping a firm grip on the back of his head so he doesn’t fall down. Hau gazes up at her with wide, grey eyes. Her smile is so warm and loving...It makes him feel...safe.

A flood of warm cream rushes into Hau’s mouth. He lets out a muffled moan in surprise and starts gulping it down, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of Olivia’s delicious breast milk while its impossibly sweet flavor imprints itself on his tongue. She closes her eyes for a moment and moans, Hau’s fingers gently guiding the cream from her breast into his mouth with his massage. Olivia wraps her free hand around Hau’s shaft and starts slowly jerking him off, powerful fingers squeezing his length with enough force to get maximum pleasure without going into pain territory.

Hours pass. Or maybe it’s minutes? Receiving a slow, deliberate handjob while he breastfeeds from Olivia’s heavenly tits makes every second crawl past for Hau, which is just fine for him. Somewhere along the line, Olivia starts to hum a lullaby. The deep, soothing timbre of her voice easing Hau into an almost catatonic state of relaxation, her eyes closed and expert hand firmly stroking his cock. Hau’s mind is so hazy that he can’t even hear the tune she’s humming; just that she’s humming it and that her voice is simply angelic.

Hau’s eyes start to droop, his sucking getting less intense as the seconds tick by. His fingers gradually slip off of her breast and down onto Olivia’s taut tummy. If her hand wasn’t there to keep him still, his head surely would have fallen backwards. His eyebrows furrow slightly and he lets out a weak, muffled groan into Olivia’s breast. She opens her eyes and looks down at his face, still smiling warmly as she continues to hum her gentle tune.

A thick rope of cum shoots out of Hau’s cock and onto his stomach, painting the dark skin of Olivia’s hands with streaks of white. She waits for him to finish before easing his dick onto his stomach and gingerly removing her cum-covered hand from it. As the last few drops of cum leak from his crown onto his tummy, Olivia lowers his head back down onto her thighs. Leftover milk and saliva coats her dark brown areola, glistening in the light of the room. Hau peacefully drifts off to sleep on top of Olivia’s thighs, her fingers gently caressing his curly hair as she watches the steady rise and fall of his chest and open-mouthed cuteness of his sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
